The Girl Next Door
by Thunderbolt2.0
Summary: Dawn's Dad Live's next door to ash. Her birthday is coming up and Ash is taking her to dinner. Ash's Mom dose not like dawn or her family and dose not like that ash is in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

Ash dawn and Brock made there way to pallet town. Dawn was going to visit her dad who lived there. She was turning 16 in 2 day's. Hey dawn. Yes ash. For your birthday I was wondering if I could Amm take you out to dinner. Are you asking me out? She said smiling. Au no just as friends I mean. Id love to ash. Ok cool. _Yes_ he thought in his head. There is his house. Ash was surprised to see his house right next to hers. And there is myn he said pointing next door.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Ash woke up and got dressed. He walked down stairs. "Hi mom." "Hey honey." "Ash I have a date for you." "What?" he said looking confused? "Yup since your in town I hooket you up for tomorrow night." "Nope."

He said sitting down. "What?" "Im taking dawn out for dinner it is her birthday." "No your not." "Yes I am." "No come on she is not even you type and besides her and her family are scum." Ash looked up with fire in his eyes.

"What?" "You heard me." "They are not scum."

"Yes they are I hate her dad he is stupid." "He is not a good neighbor and she is his daughter."

"She is my best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way." "Now." he started.

"Im going to talk to her." "I will chase you ash." Ash ran out the front door and noticed Dawn on her way next door. "Hi ash." "Dawn now what I am about to do dose not mean anything at all." "Ok ash what is it." "This will not mean anything got it." "Ok but…" She was stopped when ash's lips meet hers.

Ash's mom came around the corner. "Dammit." She said looking at them. Then she walked back in side. Ash pulled away. There she is gone. Dawn just stood there frozen. "You ok Dawn." "Was it that bad?" He asked. "What no."

"Ok" He said. "That was nothing Ok" He looked at her and she just stared in his eyes. "What" He started. "Dawn." What. She said Jumping. "Are you ok?" "Yeah Fine." "Ok."

"Well let's go. She followed him. But she felt something in that kiss. Something that she had never felt before. She was Begging to think she was falling for ash. Her best friend in the whole world. She did not no what to think.


	2. The girl next door

The next day Dawn woke up and walked over to the closet. She got dressed And looked at her self in the mirror. She gave a small sigh and walked over to the window. Outside she saw ash playing with Pikachu. She smiled when her eyes caught ash's mom's eyes. She got away from the window.

She had been told ash's mom did not like her. But what ash did was unthinkable. She loved it it was the kiss she had been waiting for. She loved how his mouth tasted when he kissed her.

"_No this is Ash I can't be…No I am not going to tell myself no. I do love him and I know where I can tell him."_ Tonight was her birthday dinner with ash.

Ash's mom stared at the room window where dawn had just been looking down. _I don't like her._ She thought. _What dose that boy see in her. _She turned out to look at ash. He was talking to Pikachu with a small box in his hand. It was wrapped in a gold package. The paper said Dawn on it.

"_Why her what about misty or may."_ She saw ash walk over to a brown haired man. He said hi to him. It was dawn's dad. His name was John. Him and ash simed to get along well. "_I just don't know ash I just don't know."_ She thought.

Dawn walked at out the front door of her house. She saw ash and her dad. "Hi dad. Hi ash. Hi sweetie." "Hi Dawn Happy birthday." Ash said as he kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed trying not to so ash her red face. Her dad saw though. All he could do was laugh. "So are you the one that is taking her out tonight." "Yes sir." He started. "Unless you don't want me to sir." He said running out of things to say.

No no if you want to take her out you can, you sime like a nice young man. Dad you make it sound like it is a date. Dawn said still not looking at ash.

"Well it is right." Ash and dawn blushed. "No sir just dinner." "Right." Ash and dawn walked over and sat down on a hill that over looked pallet. "Really Dawn happy birthday." She blushes and took hold of his hand. Then lend her head on his shoulder.

Thanks ash. "For what." "For being my best friend in the whole world." Ash smiled. "And Amm Ash I have to tell you something." She had to tell him now she could not wait any longer. "Is this about what I did yesterday?" "Well yes." Ash "I l—ove you."

Ash could not believe what she just told him. It was dreams come true. "Dawn you don't know how long I wanted you to say that." She smiled as he lend into kiss her. Ash's mom watched from the window as she picked up the phone and dilled a number.

Misty sat at her desk watching the people line up for gym battles. "Not today guys." She started. "Im to tired." Awwww. Once gone she walked over to her bed. She pulled out a picture of ash. "_I love him. And I miss him."_ She thought. Then the phone rang. Hello she said as she picked it up.

To her surprise it was ash's mom. "What sure yes ok that's great ok I will be there." She hung up the phone. And packed her things.

Ash's mom hung up the phone." _I told you no Dawn if I can change your mind maybe some others will." _she said picking up the phone one more time.


End file.
